User blog:Lemurseighteen/My Sentai Five Year Plan
So, with the amusement park industry, the parks tend to plan things in 5 to 10 year timespans. Since we know there is a trend in themes/aspects for Super Sentai, ''I was thinking about last knight what a Five Year plan for sentai could look like: 2020-Vehicle. My Idea: Real Heores (i.e. GOGOV/Lightspeed Rescue). *I would love to see a Red/Blue/Yellow (f)/Green (f)/Black/Silver (6th ranger) line up, but I don't know if that would fit with the colors respective to Real Heroes in Japan *Gimmick: Medals *Villians: 5 (Dinosaurs, Shogun, Spies, Demons, Aliens) *Predicted episode lengh-47 or 48 eps (because of the Olympics, but would end exactly a year after it started) 2021-45th Anniversary/Japan-themed. What about going away from Ninjas/Samurai and focus on theater? I don't know if a whole season could be based off Noh Theater, but at least play a role. My idea was ''Shattered Grid meets Fahreheit 451 *Even though they might nit want to confuse it with Kamen Rider, I feeling use Kamen somewhere in it's title would fit *Gimmick: Not Sure, but it probably would work similar to the Rider Armors *Colors: same as Gokaiger, but with a gold ranger too, as well as a character similar to Blaze or Gaisoulg *Villians: literary villians *Predicted Lengh: 49 episodes (returns to Febauary start date) 2022-Anything goes pretty much. However, both feature the heroes coming from paralell worlds. Back in October, Nicklodean failed at running an Austalian produced show called ''The Bureau of Magical Things ''(let's use BMT). I still feel that, like the Zyuohgers, that most of the core team, if not all 5. BMT was mainly farries and elves *Motif: fariy tales, RPG *Colors: Red/Blue (f)/Yellow (f)/Black/White, then Green/Orange/Pink are added throughout *Gimmick: Spells (attacks, zord summon) and gems (henshin) *Villians: Grimm's Fairy Tales/Classic Hollywood *Predicted Length: 47 episodes (early Febuary start) 2023-Rangers as Outlaws: Wild West *Colors: Red/Blue (f)/Yellow, Orange and Black added later on *Gimmick: Zyudenchi-esque (i.e. Gun changer) *Villians: Crimson/Navy (f)/Gold, Silver and Reshda/dark green added later. Monsters are based off those of past sentai factions *Predicted Legnth 48 episodes (Gorenger and JAKQ are combined in summer movie, ep. 48 is similar to Timeranger's finale) 2024-Police/Spies-Deep Sea explorers, based off Lego Aqua Raiders. I hace put more thought into this one than the others. I was thinking about going in a Liveman-esque direction where the team was orignally 10 memebers, 3 defected, 1 died, true 6th ranger is in cryogenic suspension til Q4 with mentor filling in the 6th ranger toy sale slot. *Colors: Red (f)/Blue/Yellow/Green/White (f), Mentor is Black, Orange is true 6th *Mecha: **Red: Whale and Fire boat **Blue: Shark and Police boat **Yellow: Swordfish and crusie ship **Green: Dolphin and commerical fishing boat **White: Manatee and speed boat **Black: Manta Ray and Aircraft Carrier (could actually be a humanoid Manta, haven't thought that far) **Orange: Coast Gaurd boat **There is also a Sea Star boy robo *Gimmick: Discs (power ups only) *Villians: Sea Monsters. The three that defected create new monsters for their superiors, but would be elimnated before orange ranger appears So what are your thoughts on a 5 year plan? Category:Blog posts